1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a peripheral device of a percussion instrument and more particularly to a cajón playing device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a ćonventional cajón playing device, which includes a striking assembly 91 and a pedal assembly 92. The striking assembly 91 has a shaft base 911, a transverse shaft 912 pivotally provided on the shaft base 911, a mallet 913 provided on the transverse shaft 912, and a clamping device 914 provided at a bottom portion of the shaft base 911 in order to clamp a securing frame 931 and thereby secure the striking assembly 91 to a cajón 93. The pedal assembly 92 includes a bottom plate 921; a pedal 922 and a support 923, both provided on the bottom plate 921; a drive shaft 925 transversely provided on the support 923; and a linking member 924 connected between the drive shaft 925 and the pedal 922 in order to transmit the force applied to the pedal 922 to the drive shaft 925. The transverse shaft 912 and the drive shaft 925 are connected by a cable 94. When stepped on and operated by a user's foot, the pedal 922 drives the drive shaft 925, and consequently the transverse shaft 912 through the cable 94 connected between the drive shaft 925 and the transverse shaft 912, into rotation such that the mallet 913 is swung and strikes the cajón 93.
The conventional cajón playing device described above is so designed that the mallet 913's striking the cajón 93 is enabled by force transmission through the cable 94. However, the pedal assembly 92 not only adds to the number of components and structural complexity of the entire playing device, but also leads to high component costs and a time-consuming, onerous assembly process. In addition, there are limitations on cable arrangement. The cable 94 must not bend excessively, or its transmission function will be compromised. Moreover, since one end of the cable 94 is connected to the transverse shaft 912, where the mallet 913 is provided, the cable 94 is subject to vibrations caused by the striking action of the mallet 913, and the cable end connected to the transverse shaft 912 may break or fall off as a result.